


Part of the Job

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal never got drunk while on the job.  Prepared for the whitecollar100 'Bitter' prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Job

FBI agents can't drink while on the job. But Neal's colleagues at White Collar enjoyed going out together after work.

Many times Neal joined them, because he wanted to foster personal relations with the people he worked with, the people who could later decide his fate.

He would go with them, but he never drank beyond what he could comfortably handle. Being a conman, he always needed to keep his wits about him, to be able to read the situation, the people around him and make decisions accordingly.

He joined them because for Neal it was part of the job.


End file.
